pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Team - Kurzick HFFF
The Lutgardis FFF (Fast Faction Farming) team is a build designed to perform the quest Securing Echovald Forest in Melandru's Hope as rapidly as possible for the purposes of faction farming. The quest offers 400 Kurzick Faction as a reward. This is currently the fastest known way of amassing Kurzick Faction. This run starts from Lutgardis Conservatory. Players usually want to solo this with heroes/henchies to avoid teaming with inexperienced FFF farmers or having to wait to assemble human teams. Soloing FFF with heroes/henchies is actually the preferred method of faction farming for seasoned players. Efficient solo FFF farmers will take about 70 seconds to complete a run as described below. Cycle time is about 85 seconds (the time it takes to make the run, collect the reward, zone out, and zone back in). This means that 10k Faction (25 runs) would take about 35 minutes. This team build is significantly different from the regular Lutgardis FFF team build such that this build page is necessary. Players with experience running Lutgardis FFF with regular players will fare better in learning this build than those who have never done Lutgardis FFF before, because of general exposure. It is recommended that players try running Lutgardis FFF with regular human teams a few times before trying this cold turkey. This build can be a little frustrating to master in the beginning, but if you stick with it, you'll never want to FFF with real players again! Team Composition Build Concept The concept of the build is to perform the quest with heroes and henchies rather than people. You must have them perform the quest before taking it from Scoutmaster Arne. The quest requires players to go near four way points in Melandru's Hope. However, taking it will cause Luxon raiding parties to spawn out of nowhere near those four way points (so don't take the quest until all the runners are finished!). If players touch these way points then speak to Scoutmaster Arne, then the quest will be immediately updated as being done and you can get the reward. Since this build is done with heroes and henchies by setting flags on the Mission Map (NOT mini map), you, the only human player, will not be running at all. You will have to place the hero/henchie flags on locations that correspond to locations in Arne's Quest and send them off to do the dirty work for you. There is no need to kill yourself (sac) for this build. When it is complete, talk to Arne, get your reward, and zone back to Lutgardis. This build requires 5 hero and henchie runners: *Bridge runners: Lukas and Devona (henchies) *Mushrooms runner: Zenmai/Anton (hero) *Stairs runner: Margrid/Pyre Fierceshot (hero) *Shore runner: Jin/Pyre Fierceshot (hero) *Door man: You. |right|thumb|Flags for Heroes and Stairs First Flag |right|thumb|Flags for Heroes and Stairs Second Flag Build Details The best combinations for running are Assassin/Ranger and Ranger/Assassin heroes (Zenmai, Jin, and Margrid). Koss and Goren work well also, but are 3-5 seconds slower. While the runs can be performed by any profession combination in a variety of ways, the A/R and R/A heroes are optimal. Note: None of the builds require assassin "teleportation skills". These are pure run builds. The Runners Devona and Lukas - Bridge You can't set their skills. That's why you send them both to the bridge. Frequently one will die on the way to the bridge, but rarely will both die. Don't even try to send them on any other route. They are strictly bridge folk! Zenmai - Mushrooms name="Lutgardis FFF - Mushroom Runner - Zenmai/Anton" prof=assas/range shadow=12+1+3 wilder=12 dashdodgeHasteStrideformoptionaloptionaloptional/build Margrid - Stairs name="Lutgardis FFF - Stairs Runner - Margrid/Pierce" prof=range/assas expert=12+1+3 shadow=12 dashdodgehasteformoptionaloptionaloptionaloptional/build Jin - Shore name="Lutgardis FFF - Shore Runner - Jin/Pierce" prof=range/assas expert=12+1+3 shadow=12 dashdodgehasteformoptionaloptionaloptionaloptional/build Equipment *No special weapon sets or armor are needed for heroes, since they lose aggro quickly when running and take minimal damage. *Heroes should be level 20. Running the Routes Practice Because succeeding at this quest takes some multitasking, it is advisable to practice by running each of the heroes individually, rather than trying to learn them all at once. Start with the bridge first (easiest). Then learn mushrooms or shore, and finally stairs (hardest). After practicing a run, take the quest from Arne and see if the location the hero ran to is crossed out in the quest log. If it is, you hit it. Zone and start over again to reset and continue practicing. Once you can run each hero individually to locations, only then should you try to do them all at once. Mission Map You will use the Mission Map extensively for flagging locations NOT the Compass. The mission map should be enlarged to about full screen height and about half the screen width, since you will spend most of your time looking at it and not your surroundings. See the figure for an example screen setup. The mission map will also need to be zoomed to maximum so you can place the flags accurately. The mission map is zoomed with the mouse scroll button. You can also move the Mission Map location by dragging on it. Another, easier way to know where to flag your heroes is to download a modified map. To find out how to run this, go to this page to find out how. ANet does not have a problem with modding the UI like this, as seen in the second link. Entering Melandru's Hope When you enter Melandru's Hope, don't waste any time. Open your Mission map and start placing flags on it as described below. Also, don't move your character when you enter. If you move your character too much, Devona will go berserk and hit charge and throw the timing off. The same goes if you take friends in with you to watch you solo. They must not move after entering! Note: It is recommended that you assign each flag as a certain key. For example, the first flag would be assigned to Keypad number 1, the second to Keypad number 2, etc. This will allow you to get the heroes out faster, rather than using your mouse and going back and forth. Sequence 1. You are in Melandru's Hope and have now got your Mission Map up. First send Margrid (stairs) and Jin (shore) on their way. *Flag Margrid to the Flag Point 2 shown in the first figure. (This is the first of two flags that you will have to set for Margrid.) *Flag Jin to the Shore Flag Point 3 as shown in the first figure. *Click Margrid's Shadow Form. *Click Jin's Shadow Form. *Click Margrid's Dodge. *Click Jin's Dodge. 2. Send Zenmai (mushrooms) on her way. *Flag Zenmai to the Flag Point 1 as shown in the first figure. *Click Zenmai's Shadow Form. *Click Zenmai's Natural Stride. 3. Return to Margrid and Jin. Their Dodge will be running out or will have run out, so... *Click Margrid's Zojun's Haste. *Click Jin's Zojun's Haste. 4. Send the two henchies (bridge) on their way. *Flag Henchies to the Bridge Group Flag Point as shown in the first figure. 5. Return to Zenmai *Click Zenmai's Zojun's Haste. 6. Return to Margrid. Her Shadow Form will be running out or will have run out, which is about the same time that she makes it to her first spot (Flag Point 2). Now, carefully set Margrid's flag to her second spot (Flag Point 2) shown in the second figure. 7. After setting Margrid's flag the second time, continue rotating through each of the heros speed stances at will for about 20 seconds while they finish running, then take the quest from Arne. If you have been successful, the quest will be over. If you've missed a spot, check the Quest Log to see which spot you missed. Once you have successfully set all the heroes' Shadow Form spells, they rarely get killed, provided they've been flagged correctly. It's pretty much just spamming running stances after Step 2 above. Alternative Sequence This sequence can be used successfully with only two skills on each hero, and contains a minimum number of steps #Set your Mission Map so that it shows all first four flagging points. (the beach, the mushroom, the bridge, and the first flagging point for the stairs). #Flag hero #1 to the beach, hero #2 to the first flagging point for the stairs, hero #3 for the mushroom, and the warrior henchies to the bridge. #Activate every hero's Shadow Form, in the same order in which you flagged them. #In that same order, activate every hero's Dodge. #Once the heroes' Shadow Forms are ending, flag hero #2 to the stairs. #Once the heroes' health is at around 2/3, take the quest and the reward. The Third Possibility |right|thumb|Flags for Heroes for the third possibility And just another possibility: You can take ANY hench you want (even low level heroes, so they get to lvl 20 for free as side effect). You don't need to equip any special skill. This run is a bit slower, but works great. You shouldn't activate any running skills if the heroes are still in your radar (this would mess the sequence). #Leave your map open, as when you enter Melandru it is open already (this saves time) #send hero 1 to the left spot (spot 1) #send ALL to mushrooms directly (spot 2) #immediately after that send hero 2 to the bridge (if you've been fast enough he can get through without aggroing any enemies) (spot 3) #when hero 1 is almost out of your radar range (line a) send him to shore right away (spot 4) #when hench 3 is going to grey out wait 2 seconds then send him to stairs directly (spot 5) Speed Optimized Variants (guide to faster running) There are many variants that work, so this section will be a guide to optimizing running speed as opposed to redefining the build. In fact, simply changing the runners around is one option to using this guide, and another is adding a skill to the Stairs runner. In practice it takes about 65-70 seconds for a cycle and 25 runs takes around 30 minutes depending on zoning time (so about 10 seconds faster per run and 5 minutes faster for 25 runs). Setup/Tips The basic requirement is at least 1 runner that can maintain 50/33 speed boost and that runner needs to be sent to the Stairs. A second fast runner is recommended for the mushrooms. The most common of these is the Ranger build above with the addition of Natural Stride (the same as the Assassin Build) or simply using an Assassin to run the Stairs. This will be the first run described below. It is also possible to use the common Luxon run build which is simply a Dervish with Dash and Pious Haste for either/both the two long runs with the addition of Shadow Form (Which will get stripped when Pious Haste ends). The main advantage of using a Dervish is for ease of mapping hero skills to the numeric keypad. This will be the second run described below. A common optional skill is Heart of Shadow to escape any body blocks that happen at the choke point where the Shore and Stairs runner meet and it can also serve the same purpose as Troll Unguent (see The Stairs Notes section) to tell if a runner has arrived, not to mention is much faster casting than Troll Unguent. Usually the other optional skills brought are self heals, but note Feigned Neutrality should be disabled and manually activated (heroes often prioritize it over running when SF ends). For fastest flagging, map keys for flags (see Notes below) and have a nearby key for triggering Fall Back! or Charge!, which should be hit before or chorded (pressed at the same time) with the first runner. In addition, for fast activation of hero skills, map the first three skills to the numeric keypad (Shadow Form, Dash, and the first major running skill). Runners using Rangers or Assassins should move to hero bar clicking while Dervish runners can ignore the Shore runner and chord switch between Dash and Pious Haste or use an A/D as the third runner. Optimally, flag in order, Stairs, Mushrooms, then either of the other two. In practice it tends to be easier and almost as fast for players to flag clockwise from the Shore, and the Stairs run is long enough that the Mushroom runner will arrive even if flagged third (e.g. Stairs, Shore, Mushrooms). For ease of rapid flagging, nearly the entire channel of water can be used for the first stairs flag and the mushrooms and bridge can be overshot. In the case of the bridge pretty much anywhere in the large zone below it is valid. The second flag for the stairs can even go in the large body of water (north end of the map) but should be toward the right hand land mass (it is possible to miss by flagging too far left of the top of the stairs). This is mainly useful to know if the faction line is over the typical flag points. Runners with a proper 50/33 build should be able to maintain it forever using skill sequencing. A D/A or A/D is easy (Dash, Pious, Dash, Pious), but R/A and A/R is a bit more complex and requires alternating Natural Stride with every other Dash (e.g. using the sequence Dash, Dodge, Dash, Zojun's Haste, Dash, Natural Stride, Dash, -->has downtime here<-- ) The first Dodge can be changed to Natural Stride if desired, but disable and manually activate Natural Stride because the AI will sometimes use it even when buffed by a 33% shout. Executing the Optimized Run (Rangers and Assassins): #Place all flags (+ hit speed shout) before hitting Shadow Forms. Alternatively, chord Shadow Forms before placing flags. #Hit Dash on all runners (note: it usually isn't a bad idea to check radar for body blocks at this time - this will nearly always be the second runner flagged of the Shore or Stairs). #Hit Dodge on all runners. (note: If you didn't visually see a block, listen for combat at this point, which usually means second runner is blocked. Heart of Shadow the trailing runner. After this you can ignore the Shore runner) #queue up Dash on runners #When Dash flashes quickly, hit Natural Stride on runners (there is a slight lag from click to activate). #queue up Dash on runners #reflag the Stairs runner in the downtime #use Zojun's Haste on runners and Dash again #use the refreshed Natural Stride, then Dash (note: at this point, Mushroom runner often uses Heart of Shadow, if equipped, and if so has arrived) #finally Dodge and Dash as necessary (usually the Dodge is required - if flagged correctly, runner should arrive even if quest is taken at this point). #Take the reward and hit the speed shout skill to get to the exit faster. The Optimized Run (2 * Dervish + Any): Dervish refers to D/A or A/D, Any is A/Any or Any/A. As noted above, the main reason for this setup is the entire run can be mapped to the numeric keypad. It has a bit of a hectic start after zoning (several actions need to be done near-concurrently), but is otherwise fast and easy. See the Build:Team - Luxon Scout The Coast HFFF for discussion on keybinding (an example will be given below). The main difference is the need for Shadow Form and Charge! (for best time - this run can be done without Charge! if you Dash then Pious Haste, then wait out Pious before hitting Dash again, but is slightly slower). Shore runner should have Shadow Form, Dash, and one other run skill but does not need to be A/D as per the Luxon build because after escaping the initial mobs that runner can run at normal speed. Dervish skills are Shadow Form, Dash, and Pious Haste. If mushrooms runner adds Heart of Shadow to her bar, she will nearly always use it when she arrives, which can be used as a cue that the Stairs runner is about to arrive and to take the quest. Some of the initial actions should be semi-concurrent, for instance, click flag 2 key - hit Charge! while moving mouse or concurrently with click to set flag - press key for Mushrooms runner - press Dash concurrently with click to set flag (note: Dash should be used within 2 seconds of Charge! to avoid slowdown). For initial flagging, speed is more important than accuracy - you have some time to correct flags after the initial Dash and requeue. Example keymap (all on numeric keypad): *hero1 (Ranger): /=Shadow Form, 1=select hero1, 4=Dash, 7=Natural Stride *hero2 (Dervish): *=Shadow Form, 2=select hero2, 5=Dash, 8=Pious Haste *hero3 (Dervish): -=Shadow Form, 3=select hero3, 6-Dash, 9=Pious Haste *henchie(s): ./del=select all *you 0 = Charge! Usage: #Click Shadow Form immediately on zone for all (chord / * -). #while SF is casting, Flag Dervish #1 to Stairs (numpad 2 and click map). #Quickly flag Shore Runner (1 - click). #Click Charge! while moving mouse to mushrooms (0) #Flag second Dervish to mushrooms (3 click) #Chord Dash (chord 4-5-6) #Queue up Dash (chord 4-5-6) #Flag henchie(s) to bridge (./Del Click). There are now 8-10 seconds fix any bad flags or just idle until the second Dash is complete. In particular, look for body block of hero1 at top of radar (or whichever you flagged second) and use Heart of Shadow if necessary. #use secondary run skill on Shore runner and Pious Haste on other runners (chord 7-8-9). #Queue up Dash (4-5-6) #Reflag Stairs runner as soon as Dash is activated (2-click) #Alternate Dash and Pious Haste on mushrooms and stairs, ignore shore (chord 5-6 and 8-9). #Take reward and run shout to zone quickly. Video demonstration of Dual Dervish run (grainy due to YouTube processing, but still a visual demonstration - a bit old, so key order wasn't perfected, as well) The Stairs Notes Getting Margrid to the stairs is the toughest run to flag and the longest run. The chasm just before to the stairs is narrow, and she will get stuck if not flagged properly. To get Margrid to the stairs, you must flag her twice - once at the beginning of the run at the start of the chasm and a second time at the final stair location. See figures for locations. When Margrid's Shadow Form has run out and her health has dropped, it is safe to place the second flag. You will not be able to get Margrid to the stairs with a single flagging, so don't even try. Hint: If you are having trouble with the timing on Margrid add Troll Unguent to her bar. She will use it only when she reaches her flag. Use that as a signal to move her flag to it's final position. Notes *If you have the third hero, Pyre Fierceshot from Eye of the North, you can replace the assassin with a third ranger. *If you take the quest too soon from Arne, you can jeopardize the run; mainly the bridge, the mushrooms and the stairs. *Practice beforehand with henchies/heroes by mastering the runs one at a time. *None of the builds require assassin "teleportation skills". These are pure run builds. *You can zoom the Mission Map with the scroll mouse button to help in placing flags. *Runs rarely fail if flagged correctly and skills are initiated in a timely manner. *Skilled players can correct a failed Margrid (stairs) run with Jin after she hits Shore and vice versa. *Credit is given for locations as soon as you arrive and not when the quest is taken, so correct failed runs before taking the quest. It is even possible (but slower) to do all locations with just heroes by having the Shore runner also run stairs. *Having the Charting the Forests quest active while doing this is helpful-after its second status update appears in the chat box, the heroes are usually close to done. *For better efficiency, the F1,F2,F3 and F4 keys can be assigned to Command hero "X'" and Command Group via command options (F11) *Another trick is to carry "Charge!" or Bull's Charge (W) or "Fall back!" (P) to give a ~10 seconds 33% speed boost to all your runners at the beginning, even if Devona has it in her build. *As a monk, take Blessed Aura, Arcane Echo and Spellbreaker to immunize Devona and Lukas against spells as well. *You can flag past a scout site, which is especially useful when the faction line overlaps a flag spot. For instance, the shore runner can be flagged at the 'T' of the waterway instead of just before it. *There is at least one build for each type of class that may work here. For builds that are difficult to make work it's best to have them run to shore, as it is the easiest one. Try creating running builds in all classes; as mentioned before, you can easily level lower leveled heroes by allowing them to piggyback. *Quick Video of the Run. *In-Depth Video Guide/Tutorial . 'Multi account External links Here is a link to how to set up multi accounts on 1 pc for double account or triple account running giving double or tripple money to player vs the cost of time. This information is not for the weak hearted. I fried an older computer and you might want to make sure your pc is fast enough and you are knowledgeable with how to work the registry. The motherboard was about 3 years old with a weak io fan. After running for 2 hours I turned it off never to have it start windows the next day. I got a new mother board and processor 6400x2 amd and have had fun since. I found that turning the sound off in all accounts helped with problems. I also leave them windowed all the time. There is another program that you could get to help with this GWx2_4.1. You might want to also consider a macro program to speed up getting quest and reward. See also * Build:Team - Luxon Jade Arena FFF * Build:Team - Luxon Jade Arena HFFF * Build:Team - Luxon Scout The Coast HFFF Team - Kurzick HFFF